


daddy af

by bilexualclarke



Series: The 100 Kink Meme 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, background Ice Mechanic, don't like it don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: A few minutes later, Raven sends another one. Roan is shirtless- hot damn- doing pull-ups.Daddy af, she captions it.Clarke snorts. Bellamy glances down at her. "What?""Do you understand the whole 'daddy' thing?" she asks. Bellamy shrugs."Vaguely, I guess. It's like, when you find someone really attractive, right?"Written for 100KinkMeme over on LiveJournal.





	

It starts off as an accident. A joke, really.   
  
They are lounging in bed together, Bellamy grading papers for his Intro to Classics class and Clarke scrolling through Tumblr on her phone. She is curled into his side, his left arm thrown over her shoulder and her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Do you want to go out to eat tomorrow night?" Bellamy offers, gently running his fingertips up and down her bare back. "We could try that new Thai place on 7th."  
  
"Sounds nice," she says, pressing her lips to her collar bone. Her phone vibrates with a Snapchat from Raven.  
  
_Late night gym sesh_ , is the comment on a picture of her and Roan, both flexing their muscles in the floor-to-ceiling mirror at their local gym.  
  
Clarke sends back a selfie of her face smushed on Bellamy's chest.  _Crazy night in_ , she writes back.   
  
A few minutes later, Raven sends another one. Roan is shirtless- hot  _damn_ \- doing pull-ups.   
  
_Daddy af_ , she captions it.   
  
Clarke snorts. Bellamy glances down at her. "What?"  
  
"Do you understand the whole 'daddy' thing?" she asks. Bellamy shrugs.  
  
"Vaguely, I guess. It's like, when you find someone really attractive, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Clarke switches to Instagram, liking a picture of Octavia's dog. "Some people take it to extremes, though. It's a bona fide kink."  
  
"Is this your way of telling me you want me to be your daddy?" Bellamy jokes. Clarke slaps his chest and laughs.   
  
"No! I was just making conversation."  
  
"Sure you were," he says lightly, putting his papers down on the nightstand and turning off the lamp so that they're plunged into darkness. Clarke rolls over and connects her phone to her charger, then rolls back to face him.   
  
"Goodnight," she says, leaning in for a soft kiss. Bellamy slips his hand beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts and strokes the skin there, his fingers lightly brushing her soft curls.  
  
"You wanna get off again?" he offers. They had fucked earlier, Clarke riding him while she pinned his hands above his head.   
  
"I'm good," she says, snuggling in closer. "Love you."  
  
Bellamy presses a kiss to the top of her head and wraps both arms around her, loving the feeling of her soft breasts bare against his chest.  
  
"Love you."

* * *

Clarke wakes up to Bellamy hard against her thigh. This happens most mornings, but she is usually in such a rush to get to work that she can't stay and enjoy herself. Today, however, she doesn't have to be at work until noon.

  
"Bellamy," she sings softly, tugging his boxers down and freeing his cock. It springs up against his stomach, all swollen and thick, flushed red at the tip. Clarke's mouth waters and she slides down to situation herself between his legs. " _Beeeelllll_."   
  
He grunts, shifting his hips towards her. She smirks, knowing he's awake but trying to fake it.   
  
"I wanna get fucked," she whispers, pressing a kiss to the base of his cock and watching it throb in response. She teases him with kitten licks up his shaft, watching his thighs tense and his fists clench in the sheets when she presses the flat of her tongue against his frenulum and moves his cock from side to side.  
  
"Please fuck me?" Then, thinking of their conversation last night and forcing down a laugh, she tries again, teasingly. " _Please fuck me, Daddy_."  
  
His cock throbs forcefully, bobbing against her mouth. Clarke gasps, and Bellamy sits up, eyes-wide.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispers.   
  
"Clarke, I-"  
  
She sits back, still keeping a firm grip on his dick. “You like that?”

Bellamy flounders a bit before settling on a weak “yeah” and then launching into a rambling explanation.

“I don’t know what it is really but I thought about it after you brought it up last night and I don’t know, maybe I kind of am into it a little bit? If it makes you uncomfortable I’ll-” 

She surges upwards, cutting him off by grasping his face and crashing their lips together. Their kiss is messy and wet, all tongue and biting lips. She grinds down against his cock, desperate for some friction on her now aching clit.  
  
"I was thinking about it last night, too," Clarke admits. "It's hot, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is," Bellamy agrees. "It's so fucking hot, Clarke. Drives me crazy, thinking about you calling me that."  
  
"Show me," Clarke says, rolling onto her back and kicking her sleep shorts down her legs. "Show me, Daddy."  
  
" _Christ_." Bellamy crowds over her, hooking her legs over his elbows and sliding his cock over the slickness of her cunt. "You need my cock, huh? You need…you need Daddy to fuck you?"  
  
"I do, I do," she begs. He slips inside her with no resistance, groaning when he bottoms out and she clenches around him. "God, that's so good."  
  
"What do you say?" Bellamy murmurs, mouthing at her tits as he gives it to her good and slow. "What do you say when Daddy gives you what you want?"  
  
"Thank you," Clarke gasps, dragging her nails down his back. The low timbre of his voice sends a shiver through her. "Thank you for fucking me, Daddy."  
  
"Good girl." He fits one hand between them and thumbs at her clit, so far gone from the thrill alone that he's desperate to make her come soon. "Now give me what I want."  
  
"I will," she says, dragging his head down to her tits again. "Suck on my tits again, please? I love it when you have your mouth on me, Daddy"  
  
_As if it's a hardship_. Bellamy closes his lips around one nipple, lightly biting down while he flicks his tongue over the hardened nub.   
  
Clarke keens. "Aw,  _fuck_ , just like that. I'm gonna come."   
  
"That's right," he tells her, releasing one nipple and giving the other some attention. "I want your cum all over Daddy's cock."  
  
He presses down harder on her clit and she comes with a strangled cry, her body tensing and her cunt clenching down like a vice. Bellamy feels his balls tighten and he lets her contracting pussy milk his cock, moaning as he lets go deep inside of her.  
  
"Holy shit," Clarke laughs after a minute, thighs still shaking. "I can't believe we just did that."  
  
Bellamy pulls out slowly, rolling onto his back and twining their fingers together. "Would you want to do it again sometime?"  
  
Clarke smiles, turning to face him. "Absolutely." 

**Author's Note:**

> so if you have any *nice* things to say about the kink meme, let's go talk on tumblr!   
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
